4 Guys and 1 Gal
by lies-deception and honesty123
Summary: Being the ex girlfriend of four loved crazed idiots is dangerous Very dangerous... Crossover of multiple anime
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You Again

**AN: HELLO ALL! IT IS I, JANE! So, this is my only story kin Wattpad that I decided to post here. My friend posted this on our shared account and I got some feedback, which is difficult to get on Wattpad so I decided to show this to all of you lovely people! So, I'm hoping that I get more reviews so I won't have yo end my life :3 ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

Hi, the name is Jane and this is my story of being the 'only one' in the eyes of my former lovers. I met Rogue on the train on the way to school when I was middle school. I met Zero in the amusement park when I was a freshman. I met Itachi during my senior graduation. And I met Sesshomaru in college. Yeah, four men who are willing to kill just to have me. Ugh those idiots.

My relationship with those guys usually ends after a couple of years. Rogue was my boyfriend during my middle school, Zero was my boyfriend until I graduated from junior high, Itachi was my boyfriend for 2 years in college and Sesshomaru was my boyfriend for the remaining 3 years. I am not a slut, okay. I'm just easily courted.

After our relationships ended we never talked again. Until yesterday...

°Flash•Back°

I walked around the park with my friends, Raven and Shizuka, and stopped in front of a building under construction. Suddenly my phone rang so I picked it up. From the corner of my eye I see Raven and Shizuka looking at something.

After I finished my conversation with my colleague I looked up at what Shizuka and Raven were looking at...before I was run over a skateboard. I face planted on the sidewalk and was about to go ballistic before a familiar face apologized. Someone helped me up while I was still a bit dizzy from the face plant. After recovering I looked up at the stranger and see a former lover.

"Rogue?" I asked aloud.

"J-jane?" Rogue stuttered as a tint of pink covered his cheeks. And before I knew it he kissed me on the lips. In the background Shizuka is squealing like a fangirl and Raven looked like she was about to puke.

After a few seconds I pulled away from Rogue and slapped him on the cheeks. After realizing what I did I covered my mouth in shock and apologized to Rogue repeatedly. Then I looked up to where the girls were looking at a few moments ago and see Sesshomaru up there with a hardhat on his head. I guess he became an engineer like his father. Hehehe?

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered quietly. Then in the corner of my eye I see Itachi coming towards me. "Itachi?"

"Jane." Itachi looked at me with soft eyes as Sesshomaru ran down and hugged me tightly. Great, all that's missing is Zero.

"Jane!" Spoke too soon.

I looked across the street and see Zero running towards me. Why must all you four be here at the same time?

"Raven!" I glanced at Raven with pleading eyes as she nodded her head. She quickly pushed the guys away from me and dragged me and Shizuka to her car.

"Jane! I never knew you had more than one boyfriend in your entire life." Shizuka gushed.

"Yeah well, we dated for a few years then my family moved and I never saw them again. You guys know Sesshomaru but you don't know the others. The guy who kissed me is Rogue, my first boyfriend, the guy who made googoo eyes at me is Itachi, and the guy who ran in front of a car just to get to me is Zero." I rolled my eyes at Shizuka's fangirl mode.

"Why did you leave them again?" This time Raven asked the question.

"Because my family moved, weren't you listening." I puffed my cheeks in frustration.

"So, let's get to the juicy part. Why are they still in love with you? You must've done something that made their love never waver while you were gone." Shizuka asked/said in a dreamy tone.

"I didn't do anything, okay. I don't know why they are still in love with me so don't bother." I leaned my head against the window of the car and watched as cars zoomed by.

And then I see Sesshomaru in his car speeding up to catch up with us. I looked in the rearview mirror and see Itachi glaring at Raven's car. Why do you guys have to be so persistent? I guess that was one of the many reasons I fell in love with each of you.

"Raven! Incoming at 9 o'clock and 6 o'clock! Hurry up!" I punched the passenger's seat that Shizuka sat in. "Damn it! Why are they so annoying!" I sighed in displeasure.

*THUD*

I opened the skylight and see Rogue hanging on the car with his skateboard in hand. I forgot that he became a stuntman/skateboarder. Damn it!

"Kyaa! A car chase to get to your true love! You are so lucky Jane!" Shizuka's eyes sparkled. "I wish Tsubaki was like that."

"Shizuka! This isn't the time to be a fangirl! This is the time to call Kairi!" I grabbed my phone and called Kairi.

'The number you have dialed is busy at the moment. Please try your call later.' All hope is lost.

"Raven! Turn left...now!" We turned left and stopped in an alley, losing Rogue on the way. I climbed out of the skylight and ran up the fire escape of a building, followed by Raven and Shizuka. "Almost to Kairi's apartment! Shizuka try to distract them and Raven throw stuff at them!"

We finally reached Kairi's apartment and entered through her window, only to be greeted by a slumbering Kairi. Great! Now what?! Kairi sleeps like a log and won't wake up until she feels like it! This is one of the reasons why I hate her.

"Kairi! Bankotsu is dating another girl!" I yelled into her ear.

"Mff cheating boyfriend." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Kairi! Bankotsu and a stack of pancakes are leaving!" Raven shouted.

"No! Pancakes!" Kairi shot up out of her bed.

"Good, you're awake. Now to discuss something serious: 4 men are head over heels in love with me and will stop at nothing to just see me." I slapped Kairi awake as I said this.

"Who? It can't be as bad as Rogue, Zero, Itachi and Sesshomaru after you." She laughed.

"Actually it is Rogue, Zero, Itachi and Sesshomaru." Raven intervened.

"Well...we're doomed!"

°~~End~~°

Now I am stuck in Kairi's apartment for a week. Shizuka and Raven went home so I'll be crashing here tonight. Tomorrow we'll discuss how to get them off of my back because they are friggin annoying. Dare I ask why I fell in love with those kind of guys.

* * *

**AN : Yup . I had a dream about this a few years ago and it came back to me last night. It was fucking weird and I didn't like it one bit, but later on embraced the idea for a new fanfic. BTW: this is a crossover of Inuyasha, Fairy Tail, Vampire Knight, and Naruto. And if you want to know why or how I dreamt of this then blame Korean Drama show...thingies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rogue

**AN: Just to remind you guys, this is a mix of a lot of anime. Death Note, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Love Live! School Idol Project and etc. Just R&R guys, okay?**

* * *

"The only way we can fix this problem is if you tell us how you met first. That might give us a clue as to why they are in love with you." Raven stated.

"Okay. I'll start off with Rogue..."

°Flash•Back°

Ugh...moving again. To a new school and a new town. The worst part is that I have to go by train to get to my new school. I hate trains! I have motion sickness for crying out loud!

I entered the train and found an empty seat. Once I sat on the seat I immediately felt the motion sickness kicking in. I covered my mouth with my handkerchief as I turned sickly green. Ugh...

"Mind if I sit here?" A boy, about my age and with the same logo on his uniform, pointed to the seat next to me. I nodded my head but didn't speak since I was about to throw up. Once the train stopped I quickly ran to the nearest ladies room to puke but was stopped by the guy who sat next to me. "You okay?" He asked.

I shook my head desperately as I try to runaway from him. "Get out of my way or things will get messy." I glared at him.

"Its already messy in this station, what difference would it make?" He quirked one of his eyebrows.

I removed the handkerchief from my mouth and puke on the floor next to him. I wiped the puke on the corner of my mouth with my handkerchief as he tried to comfort me.

"I told you it would get messy. Never mess with a girl with motion sickness." I felt a bit woozy as I stumbled around like a drunk person. "If you could be so kind enough as to help me get to Shinigami High, I would very much appreciate it."

"Uh sure?" He said unsurely. We walked towards the school in silence, both of us not speaking a word until now. "So...I haven't seen you around? You new here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just moved in last week with my parents and annoyingly cute sister." I giggled at the thought of my sister.

"You're lucky you have a sister. I have 4 older brothers and a younger brother and I'm the only mature one, except for Gerard." He chuckled making me smile faintly.

"I have an idea! Why don't you show me around, I'd love to get to know you better and get to see the school campus." I suggested with a gleeful smile on my face.

"Sure, if you don't mind my friends, L and Ichigo, tagging along." He said with a smirk on his face. "You probably wouldn't like them since their...weird."

"Pfft! I've seen weirder things than you. I bet you haven't seen a man falling off of a mountain wearing only boxer while carrying a box full of roaches and singing 'Baby' by Justine Beiber."

"That is weird. I guess you might be able to handle my friends." He flashed me a smile before walking away.

°~~End~~°

"Then we became close friends after that day and eventually became GF and BF after 5 months of knowing each other." I told the girls as Shizuka's smile grew and Raven's face turn green from either my motion sickness of the fact that I had a boyfriend.

"We...didn't really get much info there. How about your memorable times with him. I'm sure there might be an answer there!" Kairi said oh so confidently.

"Yeah! I wanna know about your first date, your first kiss, your sweet fluffy moments together, your old couple fights!" Shizuka's head exploded from too much romance...just kidding.

"That might be a terrible idea since he's looking right at us." Raven pointed to the windowsill that Rogue sat on.

"Shall we run girls?" Kairi suggested, still astonished that they found her apartment since it is very high up.

"Yes, yes we shall." With that said we ran downstairs.

I hid inside as Shizuka hailed a cab while wearing her disguise. After hailing a cab we ran in and told the cab driver to go to my house. A fairly huge mansion because my parents are rich and I am one of the most popular designers out there. Once we reached the mansion we hurriedly ran in and his inside the library.

"Is Yuki here? We need her help with your predicament." Kairi asked.

"She's on her way home. Let's just hope she doesn't bring one of my ex boyfriends in the house since she's their little sister." I informed them.

"Hey sis! Itachi is here to see you! Oh god! Why did you break up with him in the first place." Once again, spoke too soon.

"Yuki, inside the library now!" Kairi called for her. Once she entered the library we dragged her in and barricaded the doors and windows, leaving one window vacant for an escape route later. "Yuki! Ex boyfriend love triangle emergency. Jane's ex boyfriends are running after her. They will stop at nothing to just see her. We need your help to get them to stop loving Jane." Kairi told my dearest sister who looked ecstatic to see all her brothers together with her sister.

"Fine, but we need to continue Kairi's plan that you already put into gear." Yuki continued her smiling mode at the thought of seeing all her brothers again.

"Okay. Well, we're discussing how Jane met Rogue and what are their memorable times together." Shizuka informed her.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you about our first date."

°Flash•Back°

Yes! Finally! Rogue finally asked me out! After waiting and waiting he finally asked me out!What should I wear?!

I looked through my closet and see a peach spaghetti strap top with brown and green sequence that made up a butterfly and black shorts. I also chose to wear brown flats.

I heard a knock on my door and so I opened it. Once opened, I see Rogue holding out a bouquet of pink incarnations, my favourite flowers. I thanked Rogue for his kind gesture and went out on our date. He took me out to the skating rink where he would fall on his butt constantly, he then took me to a restaurant to eat, after that a short stroll in the park.

"Wow! I never knew you were that terrible at skating Rogue." I laughed as he fumed in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rogue's face looked flush red in embarrassment. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of a clearing. There we spent the next 30 minutes stargazing.

"You know...I think I'm in love with you." Rogue rolled to his side to face me.

"I think I'm in love with you too." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

I have a feeling that this will be the start of a beautiful...relationship.

°~~End~~°

"And that was our first date. I won't get into much detail so that's all I'm saying to you." I said firmly as Yuki and Shizuka gave me the puppy dog eyes.

" Next is Zero!"

* * *

**AN****: _ ****I****am****...speechless**


	3. Chapter 3: Zero

**AN: Here is another chapter my lovelies**

* * *

I had just finished telling the story of me and Rogue and they want me to tell them the story of Zero and I. Immediately. How demanding of them.

"So...tell us about Zero." Kairi leaned forward in anticipation.

"Ugh...fine. My family and I just moved to a new town during a carnival..."

°Flash•Back°

Moving again. This time I hate it even more because I can't see Rogue anymore. I broke up with him so that he could move on, but it doesn't seem like it. I cutoff all contact with him so my heart will be at rest but he is persistent. One of the most persistent person I have ever met.

"Jane, I know it is hard for you, but we have to move. Maybe when you grow up you can see Rogue again." My mother tried to cheer me up as we drove to our new house.

"Maybe, I don't know if he has another girl or if he even remembers me. I broke all means of contacting him, remember?"

"True love always finds a way!" Yuki chimed besides me.

"Those only happen in storybooks, Yuki. True love or happily ever after is something they made up to cheer up people like me and give them false hope." I harshly told my sister, who was now on the verge of tears. "Grow up will ya. And stop crying, it just makes reality scarier than it really is."

"Jane! Don't make your sister cry! Yuki, what your sister said isn't true, okay? True love and happily ever afters are real. What's not real is never finding your soul mate." Mom scolded me. "To make you feel better, why don't you and your sister go to the amusement park. Just be back before it gets dark." Mom flashed me a grin that I saw from the rearview mirror.

"Fine, at least I have some sort of distraction." I slumped in my seat as Yuki's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yay! I can't wait! I wanna win a teddy! A big teddy!" Yuki exclaimed in glee.

"If you don't win one?" I smirked as Yuki retaliated with an adorable glare. "If you don't win one then I'm gonna win one for ya." I ruffled her hair as she complained about it.

We finally reached our new house. It is just a simple 3 storey house. It has a masters bedroom, 2 rooms for me and Yuki, a guest room, 3 bathrooms, a huge living room, a dining room, a modern kitchen, a huge backyard with a swing set and a small playhouse for Yuki and, my favourite part, a swimming pool! Yuki and I hurriedly exited the car and ran to our own rooms. After unpacking a few things I wandered around the house and see my dad outside, trying to build a seesaw.

"Dad?" I went outside and tapped my father on his shoulder.

"Oh? Jane? I thought you and Yuki were going to go to the amusement park." Dad looked at me with a confused look.

"Yeah, Yuki is just changing and what are you doing? You know you're a horrible builder." I suppressed giggle.

"Ah-ha-ha. Look, your sister is here, best get going." Dad shooed me and Yuki, who just came out, out of the house.

"Come on sis! I wanna win a teddy!" Yuki grabbed my hand and dragged me to the amusement park.

°Time•Skip°

After a few hours of playing games, Yuki and I decided to go home. It was getting dark anyways. As I was walking behind Yuki a stranger bumped into me causing me to trip. I closed my eyes to brace for impact, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and see the douche who tripped me, he had an arm around my waist and my arms were around his neck. After recovering I slapped him hard.

"Not cool, dude! Not cool!" I clenched my hands into fists and glared at the stranger.

"I'm sorry!...Hey, I haven't seen you around before. You new around these parts?" He asked me and changed the subject.

"Yes and DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" I yelled at him, gaining the attention of the passerby's.

"I'm sorry! I know how to make it up to you." His eyes sparkled as if he thought of a genius idea. "Go on a date with me!" He shouted and pointed at me, demanding me to go on a date.

"Excuse me! I am not your slave that you can order around!" I glared daggers at him.

"But I just wanted us to be even." He gave me those puppy dog eyes that I despised. "Just one date then you'll never see me again, unless you want to of course." How arrogant of him.

"...Fine. If it'll make you shut up." I crossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes! Meet you here tomorrow at 5! Bye!" He waved goodbye and ran around shouting that he's got a date like an idiot, which he clearly is.

°~~End~~°

"Wait! I thought it was the opposite way! I was there, remember. I remember you bumping into Zero because you were daydreaming about Rogue and then the...awkward position then YOU were the one who begged him to go on a date with you." Yuki revealed my secret to the girls as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Shut up! It was supposed to be our secret!" I hushed Yuki.

"It was supposed to be our secret too." A voice from behind me said coolly.

"Zero?!" I looked behind and see him reading a book, looking bored as always.

"Yes love?" Zero asked teasingly while Yuki and Shizuka squealed as he said 'love'.

"How did you get in here?! Get out!" I shouted like a girl as I pushed him out of the library.

"You should really consider not telling your boyfriends where you hide your keys." He smirked at. He fucking smirked at me. The nerve of him.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, pretty boy." I threatened as I glared at him.

"Aw, you called me pretty. That's sweet of you to call me that, love." He whispered in my ear the 'love' part. Gosh how I hate him. Why did I even fall in love with him in the first place? No don't answer that, please.

"Girls, escape route...now! Go! Go! Go!" I ran to the nearest shelf and threw a book at Zero, who raised his hands to defend himself, and threw a book at the vacant window.

Once the window shattered we all jumped out and landed in my car. Thank heavens! I got my keys and started the engine...before I not hear the girls squealing. I looked behind me and see Sesshomaru and Itachi sitting at the back nonchalantly.

"What the #$%!?" Raven slapped Itachi and kicked Sesshomaru out of the car as we started to go slowly.

"Nice! I figured out what happened to Zero and Rogue, all we need now is Itachi and Sesshomaru!" Kairi said loudly due to the sound of the cars that zipped by.

"Great! But know this: they have the weirdest love story with me! So don't expect it to be a piece of cake!" I replied as I sped up because of Rogue hot on the trail on his skateboard hitching a ride on a car.

"Great! Now all we need is the help of a certain couple."

* * *

**AN****: ****XD ****I****am ****very ****very ****very****... I can't even...**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi

**AN: Der! Anader chapter! Smile! :D**

* * *

"Who?" I asked Kairi who seemed ecstatic.

" Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun? You do know that they live on the other side of the county, right?" Raven asked Kairi who looked dumbfounded.

"Ugh fine. But you do know that Sesshomaru and Itachi are filthy rich, they could just ride in their private helicopter and get us, right?" I asked an even more dumbfounded Kairi.

"Excuse me, but who is 'us'. Last time I checked they were in love with 'you'." Yuki poked my shoulder.

"Never mind that! Speed up Jane! We can't let them stop us!" Raven slammed her hands on the back of Kairi's seat.

"Hey! That hurts! Anyways, Jane we need to stop at a gas station to refuel later on." Kairi rubbed the back of her head as she said this. "Now, tell us about Itachi." Shizuka and Yuki learned forwards simultaneously.

"Fine..."

°Flash•Back°

"We finally graduated from hell, Sakura-chan!" I hugged one of my best friends, Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! I thought I was gonna fail in algebra." She giggled.

"Hey, when is Sasuke gonna propose?" Ino, another best friend of mine, asked/ teased Sakura.

"Wh-who said we were getting married?" Sakura said with her face as red as Erza's, my old friend, hair.

"So you don't wanna get married?" Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and pretended to look hurt.

"No its not that, its just that we're still young." Sakura stuttered.

We were having a great conversation when a stranger that looked like Sasuke, only older, approached us. I swear if I hear another stranger say congratulations to me, I'm gonna die. I looked at Sasuke who's eyes had a slightly evil glint in them.

"Congratulations, little brother." He said as he patted Sasuke's head, making it look worse than its usual chicken butt form.

"I ain't little!" Sasuke raged at his 'brother'.

"So, who is this lovely angel?" He took hold of my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Ugh..." I'm too speechless right now to talk to him.

"This is Jane." Ino replied in my favor.

"What a lovely name." He kisses my hand one last time before leaving, with his hands behind his back.

"Uh...awkward." I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yes...yes it was." Ino nodded in agreement.

°~~End~~°

"Wait! You said that Itachi and Sesshomaru had the weirdest love story and that seems very normal." Kairi narrowed her eyes at me.

"It was normal at the beginning...until he became a psycho with the gifts and being overprotective and all that jazz." I shrugged.

"Oh." Kairi's mouth became a perfect circle as she said this.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it. So, do you have an idea yet? Cause I really don't want to talk about it." I pleaded.

"Yeah...nope." She said as she popped the 'p'.

"Really? Ugh" I face palmed at Kairi.

"Get to the story! Chop chop!" Shizuka snapped at me.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't kill anyone!"

°Flash•Back°

Itachi Uchiha, the heartthrob of Konoha, heir to the Uchiha clan, youngest to ever graduate the academy and youngest CSI member in the city (maybe even the world), asked me out on a date. A normal fangirl, which I am not, would jump at the opportunity, but I hesitated.

"Uh...yes?" I said unsurely.

"Great, see you in from of the academy at 7." He said happily and kissed my cheek before leaving. I would never admit this, but I am blushing. I never blush...ever.

"Kyaa! Oh my gosh! Finally! You finally have a boyfriend after 2 years of being single and having men lineup for you!" Yuki appeared behind me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Yuki!? You were eavesdropping!? I'm gonna tell mom!"

°Time•Skip°

Tonight is my date with Itachi Uchiha. I wonder what his fangirls are gonna do to me when they see us on the date? Best not think of that, I might jinx myself.

"Hey, sis, is Itachi gonna propose?" Yuki asked making me freeze on spot. Then the doorbell suddenly rang, snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, too late now. You better get going!" Yuki grinned goofily.

"I'm gonna kill you." I muttered under my breath. "Tell mom and dad I'm going now." I walked away from Yuki and opened the door revealing Itachi. "Hey Itachi!" I greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Jane. Let's get going before they find out." He said as he tugged my hand and dragged me of to his car.

"Before who finds out?" I asked him.

"My fanclub. You know, those fangirls and (sadly) fanboys." He sighed.

"Okay..."

°~~•~~°

"Hold up! Before we continue with your story, what would you feel if you got married?" Shizuka neared my face.

"I'd rather get hit by a truck than marry. I don't want a man telling me what to do, always protecting me, always annoying me and I don't want to be the paranoid bride that thinks 'My husband is cheating on me! No! My life has no meaning anymore! I'm gonna kill myself!'" I said as I did an Eric Cartman impression.

"Sheesh."

°~~•~~°

The rest of the night was awkward. Itachi's fanclub kept following us. It was like someone was the third wheel, but it feels like a 10-wheeler. Damn his good looks.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked Itachi.

"To your old highschool!" He proclaimed before dragging me to school.

Once we reached the building he opened the front door with a key that I have no idea he had. We climbed up to the roof and stood there for a while.

"Why are we here again?" I asked him.

"Look up." He pointed to the sky where the stars twinkled.

"Wow." We stayed like that for a while before it started pouring.

"Damn! Let's get you home!" Itachi took hold of my hand and suddenly gave me a piggyback ride.

"Ah!" I shouted as he sprinted across the wet ground with me on his back.

"Hold on!" He jumped over a quite wide stream and made it to the other side of the city, where my house resides.

°~~•~~°

"And that was our first date." I ended the story.

"Damn! I don't know why you broke up with him. He is smart, caring, kind, strong and etcetera." Yuki said.

"Yeah, right. Who would want to breakup with a psychopath boyfriend who gets crazy jealous?" I said sarcastically.

"So I'm psycho?!" A voice like Itachi, only with more static, said.

I looked up and see him ride in his helicopter. Why won't you fucking leave me be?! I wanna be alone for God's sake. Leave me be!

"After this road trip I'm gonna commit suicide." I groaned.

* * *

**AN****: ****hey ****guys****. ****Sorry ****for ****the ****late ****update****, ****but ****life ****isn't ****fair****. ****That's ****all****. ****Bye****. ****See ****ya****. ****Ja ****Ne****. ****Sayonara****. ****Goodbye****. ****Fair well****. ****Fair ****thee ****well****.**


End file.
